Power Rangers United Legacy
by stingerlad
Summary: Evil from every dimension and time is attacking.To combat them the powers of every Ranger from every time and dimension are brought to this dimension to battle this evil.ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers United Legacy

Ranger Team X Members

Name:James Lion.

Age:16.

Ranger:Red Space Ranger.

Appearance:Caucasian, male, regular length hair (for males), blue eyes, shirt varies in color, pants and shorts vary in color, black shoes with some silver and red, wears either glasses or contacts.

Likes:Pizza, being a Ranger, protecting innocent people, most animals, swimming, video games, and shrimp.

Dislikes:Bullies, snakes, criminals, and spiders.

Leader of Ranger Team X.

Has crush on Sonia.

Name:Kyle Thomas.

Age:15.

Ranger:Quantum Ranger.

Appearance: African American, male, regular length hair (for males), green eyes, red, maroon, or burgundy shirts, pants, and shorts, black shoes with some red on them.

Likes:Being with friends, being a Ranger, protecting innocent people, video games, and Italian food.

Dislikes:Bullies, snobs, and people that hurt innocent people.

Second in command of Ranger Team X, has crush on Luna.

Name:Sonia Novason.

Age:16.

Ranger:Pink Turbo Ranger.

Appearance:Caucasian, female, shoulder length hair (usually kept in a pony tail), green eyes, pink shirts, pink skirts, white shoes.

Likes:Shopping, clothes, being a Ranger, and having fun.

Dislikes:Bullies, fun wreckers, and people that think they own the place.

Third in command, has crush on James.

Name:Luna Summers.

Age:16.

Ranger:Yellow Galaxy Ranger.

Appearance:African American, female, shoulder length hair, blue eyes, yellow shirts, yellow skirts, white shoes.

Likes:Shopping, swimming, and partying.

Dislikes:Bullies, thieves, snobs, and party crashers.

Has crush on Kyle.

Name:John Adams.

Age:15.

Ranger:Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger.

Appearance:African American, male, regular length hair (for males), yellow eyes, blue shirts, blue pants and shorts, black shoes.

Likes:Being a Ranger, tinkering with tech, swimming, and video games.

Dislikes:Bullies, criminals, and people that act like jerks.

Name:Travis Sky.

Age:16.

Ranger:Green Lightspeed Ranger.  
>Appearance:Caucasian, male, regular length hair (for males), green shirts, green pants or shorts.<p>

Likes:Video games, being a Ranger, fighting monsters, and swimming.

Dislikes:Jerks, bullies, evil, and snobs.

If ANYONE wants to add a Ranger Team okay, but first I have some rules.

1:Post the team in the reviews.

more than ONE Ranger from each series and there can only be ONE Ranger of a specific color. They can be different shades of the same color but that is about it.

If you have a Ranger and more than one ranger with that title exists put what season they are from. Ex: Green Samurai Ranger.

There can only be one Ranger with a first name for EVERY Ranger example if there are two Rangers with the first name Scott, I will accept the first one posted.

This is an update to the list:Fanmade Rangers MUST be described. This means to the guest that posted the Gold SPD Ranger, for it to be accepted, you will have to describe the suit, the Morpher, the Zord and the Ranger's civilian form.

This is also an update to the list:NO SOLO RANGERS! There MUST AT LEAST be TWO RANGERS ON A TEAM.


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers United Legacy

Chapter 2

Before this chapter gets started I'd like to say a few things.

1. Michelle the Editor wanted her OCs removed completely from the story so that's why they've been replaced.  
>2. This chapter has been rewritten and you are actually reading the rewrite right now for those of you that haven't read the original version of this chapter.<br>3. I have fixed my mistakes.

The city of Angel Grove was the most usual city to be attacked by evil and it is still the most usual city to be attacked by evil today. As we speak a battle is taking place. A morphed James is battling Z-Putties and in no time he beat them and was moving onto Goldar and a monster that seemed to look like a humanoid cross between a woman and an octopus. Its name was Octorina.

"You guys are going down just like those Z-Putties," James said.

"Well see about that, Red Ranger. Octorina, get him."

"With pleasure."

Octorina charged at James sending a tentacle towards him that wrapped around him and brought him towards her.

"Oh my, you look handsome in that suit. Why, don't you just surrender and be my pet?"

"Never. Guys, a little help here."

She was then blasted in the back and the pain caused the tentacle to let go of James giving him a chance to get some distance. After he got enough distance the rest of his team jumped over Octorina and landed right beside him.

"Nice going guys. It seems like your aim's gotten better since last time."

"Thanks, James. But you know I might never let you live this down," Kyle said.

"Noted."

"How dare you take that handsome devil away from me? No one takes my man away from me and gets away from it," Octorina screamed in rage.

"I don't belong to you, you crazy, psycho bitch." James responded.  
>"Now, now, sweetie. I know you're shy, but that is no reason to be so rude to your girlfriend."<p>

"You...are...not...my...girlfriend, you psycho!"

James then ran at Octorina while screaming in rage with his Astro Blaster in hand. He then started firing at her.

"Damn, I don't think I've ever seen James this pissed off," Travis said.

"Remind me never to get on James's backside," Sonia said.

"I make no guarantees on that," Luna said.

James then slashed Octorina with his Spiral Saber before tossing her into the air.

"James reminds me of the Hulk," John said.

James then pressed 3 on his Battlizer while saying, "Red Battlized Ranger."

James then flew above Octorina and locked onto her and said, "Battlizer Missiles, fire."

Missiles were then launched at Octorina and then she exploded.  
>"Good, that psycho bitch is dead. Now I can get back to Power Command and rest."<p>

"Uh, James. I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but she just grew," Kyle said.

"Why can't it ever be when we destroy them they stay destroyed?"

"Don't worry buddy. I'll give her one for you," Kyle said.

"Just make that bitch suffer."  
>"You got it. Q-Rex, arise."<p>

The Q-Rex then charged at Octorina.  
>"Q-Rex Lasers, fire."<br>The Q-Rex then fired its lasers.  
>"Q-Rex, Megazord Mode."<br>The Q-Rex then changed to Megazord Mode as Octorina got up after falling down from being blasted by the lasers.

"This is for James. Max Blizzard."

Octorina exploded after saying, "Darling, don't forget me."

"I swear to my time if I have to deal with one more...what happened to Goldar?"

"He ran off after seeing how you were so powerful after getting pissed off," Sonia said.

"Damn it. Well, at least that psycho bitch is dead."

Then Venjix drones and Velocifighters started firing upon Angel Grove. But before any of the Rangers could move James's Morpher went off.

"Go ahead."

"James, we've just finished rebuilding the Mega Voyager and the Delta Megazord along with all the other destroyed Zords used by Power Rangers," a voice that belonged to a woman said.

"Got it Captain. Good news, all the destroyed Zords have been rebuilt. Let's go."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Wolf Galactabeast, arise. Zord transform, now."

"Aero Rescue 3, mobilize."

"Wolf Ninjazord, power up."

"I need Wind Rescue Turbo power, now."

"I need Delta Megazord power, now. Mega V1, online."  
>The Delta Megazord landed and got in a firing position.<p>

"Gatling Blasters, fire."

The Delta Megazord then fired on the Velocifighters and drones while Mega V1 was punching them. The Wolf Galactazord fired lightning on the Velocifighters and drones.

"High Stance Mode."

Wind Rescue then started punching the Velocifighters and drones. Aero Rescue 3 was firing lasers on the drones and Velocifighters. The Wolf Ninjazord was biting and firing lasers at the Velocifighters and drones.

"Q-Rex Missiles."

The Q-Rex fired its missiles at the Velocifighters and drones. But then Ranger Team X's Zords were knocked to the ground.

"There's too many of them," James said.

"We need help," Kyle said.

Right as Kyle said that the Lion Hauler and Zeo Zord 2, started firing lasers on the Velocifighters and drones while the Mystic Sprite and Flash Point Megazord started punching them and the Tiger Spirit and and Black Bison started charging through them.

"Nice job, Brock. You and Izzy sure did stomp them into the ground," said Operation Overdrive Mercury Ranger.

"You and Miranda did a good job as well, Zarac," RPM Blue Ranger said.  
>"You and Megan sure did some nice shooting, Cody," Pink Mystic Ranger said.<br>Then all the Rangers jumped down and took off their helmets.  
>Blue RPM Ranger was an African-American male with short brown hair and green eyes. Operation Overdrive Mercury Ranger was an Asian-looking Mercurian male with yellow eyes and brown hair. Jungle Fury Red Ranger was a white male with black hair and blue eyes. The Pink Mystic Ranger was a white female with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Yellow Zeo Ranger was an African-American female with black, straight, shoulder-length hair with a yellow streak in it and brown eyes. Wild Force Black Ranger was an Asian male with brown eyes and black hair.<p>

When James saw the Pink Mystic Ranger demorph he instantly screamed in fear and said, "Keep away from me, you demon."  
>"James, that's no way to greet your cousin is it?"<br>"Maybe not, but you can cause me a lot of pain."  
>"Don't worry, I promise not to hurt you, unless you make me mad."<br>"I'd hate to break up this reunion but aren't ya going to introduce yourselves to us?" Kyle asked.  
>"Oh, right. I'm Miranda, the Yellow Zeo Ranger is Megan, the Operation Overdrive Mercury Ranger is Zarac, the Jungle Fury Red Ranger is Izzy, the Wild Force Black Ranger is Brock, and the Blue Ranger is Cody. We're Team Ultima. Oh, and don't bother introducing yourselves. James has told me about you guys a few times and he has shown me pictures of ya," the Pink Mystic Ranger said.<br>"Alright, well thanks for saving us. We were almost dead there," Travis said.  
>"Don't worry about it. You would have done the same for us," Izzy said.<p>

All of a sudden a portal opened up and all the Rangers turned around.

"A Power Gate. Come on, guys. We've got to the Captain our report," James said.

"Right," the rest of his team said.

Everyone on Ranger Team X went in to the Power Gate, but before James went in he said, "Hey, Miranda. If you and your team ever need any help give us a call."

"Sure thing."

With that James went into the Power Gate and started heading to the command center of Power Command. Power Command was the headquarters for all the Rangers. It looked like a fusion of the S.P.D. Base and the original Command Center.

When he an his team walked into the command center they saluted a 20 year old white woman with shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes wearing a black uniform with the Power Rangers thunderbolt emblazoned onto the right shoulder.

"At ease," she said.

They stopped saluting.

"So how did the battle go?"

"We were able to defeat some Z-Putties and a monster and we were able to destroy some Velocifighters and Venjix drones before being overwhelmed and receiving assistance from Team Ultima," James said.

"That will be all. Dismissed."

James and his team went into the simulator to do some training.

"Remember guys, we've got to stay on our toes. We have to beat all the enemies without getting captured," James said.

"Got it," his team responded.

The simulator digitally created a forest around them.

The first thing the team did was morph.

"Let's Rocket!"

"Quantum Power."

"Lightspeed Rescue."

"Go Galactic."

"Shift into Turbo."

"It's Morphin' Time."

The rangers then split into teams of two, James and Kyle were a team, Sonia and Luna were a team, and John and Travis were a team.

"So Kyle, what do you think of Sonia?"

"She's a great person but she is not my type. What do you think of Luna?"

"She's a great friend but she's not my type."

Then they saw some Swabbies and hid behind some trees. James then held up three fingers, then he put one finger down, then he put another finger down, then he put the final finger down, and they started fighting the Swabbies. In a minute they had beaten all of the Swabbies and were continuing onto the forest.

Luna and Sonia were being careful not to get captured and then saw some Tengas.

Sonia took out her Turbo Wind Fire pulled the string back aimed and let go of the string sending some arrows at the Tengas, destroying some of them.

Luna then climbed a tree and hung upside down and picked up a Tenga and broke its neck and Luna did this with all the other Tengas. Then they continued on through the forest.

John and Travis went through the forest then saw Quantrons and took out their Blade Blaster and Rescue Blaster respectively and fired at the Quantrons.

After the Quantrons were defeated they went on through the forest.

When all the Rangers met up they were prepared for any other enemies they would have to face. Then the Terror Toad came out of nowhere and the rangers shot his horn off. He then attempted to eat them but Sonia shot its weakspot with her Turbo Wind Fire, defeating it and ending the simulation.

"All right, guys good work. That will be all the training for today," James said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get some pizza," Kyle said.

"I think I'll join you," James said.

"So will I," John said.

"I'm going too," Travis said.

"Me too," Luna said.

"Me three," Sonia said.

And with that they went to get pizza and look for more ways to be able to handle any future Megazord battles.

Meanwhile Archerina was perfecting her archery skills before she prepared to think of a way to make sure her challenge to the best archer of all the Power Rangers, Sonia would be accepted before an idea came to her and she laughed evilly before having some Cogs get ready to attack Angel Grove.


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers United Legacy

Chapter 3

Sorry this rewrite took so long. Before I knew it school started it up and I had technical difficulties well actually I still do. Also, the origin in this chapter is from the POV of Ranger Team X so please do not complain because it was all I had come up with at the time.

* * *

><p>James was walking around Power Command when he came to the auditorium and heard Sonia singing.<p>

Like turbo tigers in the night,  
>we are at top speed tracking you down.<br>Like turbo tigers in the darkest night,  
>now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time!<br>Now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time!  
>Turbo time...<p>

James walked into the auditorium and went up to her to tell what he felt about her singing.

"Hey, Sonia."  
>"Hey, James."<br>"I heard you singing and I thought you sounded great."  
>"Thanks. I'm practicing for the singing contest."<br>"You'll do great I just know it. Remember when we first got our powers?" James asked.  
>"How can I forget," Sonia said.<p>

A Few Months Ago

James, Kyle, Sonia, Travis, John, and Luna were walking to James' house when an energy wave of unknown origin swept throughout the Earth maybe even the entire universe.  
>They then walked a little bit more then they found their future Astro Morpher, Battlizer, Quantum Morpher, Rescue Morpher, Power Morpher, Turbo Morpher, and Transmorpher respectively. James picked up the Astro Morpher and Battlizer, Kyle picked up the Quantum Morpher, Travis picked up the Rescue Morpher, John picked up the Power Morpher, and Luna picked up the Transmorpher. They then continued walking to James' house. When they got there Cogs were pulling James' parents out of the house. James was one of the smartest people when it came to Power Rangers so he put on the Astro Morpher and the Battlizer and said, "Let's Rocket!"<br>James instantly looked down to see if it worked and to his joy it did. James pulled out his Spiral Saber and started fighting. Kyle was another of the smartest people when it came to Power Rangers.  
>He put on the Quantum Morpher and said, "Quantum Power!"<br>He had the same reaction as James did and pulled out his Quantum Defender and started fighting the Cogs.  
>Luna, John, Travis, and Sonia were inspired at James' and Kyle's courage. They got ready to morph and searched through their faintest memories how to morph.<br>"Shift Into Turbo!"  
>"Lightspeed Rescue!"<br>"Go Galactic!"  
>"It's Morphin' Time!"<br>They had the exact same reaction as James and Kyle.  
>James slashed one Cog's body in half then destroyed a few more with the Spiral Saber Booster Mode. Then Archerina shot some arrows off at him, causing him to fall down. When he got back up Archerina disappeared with his parents. James was filled with such rage he started fighting the Cogs like a beast. He ripped the head off five Cogs and ripped the legs and arms off three more. The Cogs then retreated upon being ordered to do so by Prince Gasket.<br>James then demorphed and started crying, fearing the worst would come to his parents and hating himself for being unable to save them.

Present Day

"From that day forth I worked to become stronger to keep that from happening to someone else and I promised myself that if my parents are still alive that I would rescue them," James said.  
>Then they both started to hear someone crying and looked behind themselves to see the Captain crying.<br>"Captain, why are you crying? Is something wrong?" James asked.  
>She then embraced James and said, "I'm crying because I never knew you went through something as tough as that."<br>Right then and there the alarm went off and the three of them went to the command center.  
>"What is it?" the Captain asked.<br>"Angel Grove is being attacked by Archerina and some Cogs," a staff member said.  
>James' fist balled up upon hearing this.<br>"Captain, please let my team handle this," he requested.  
>"Alright, go."<br>"Guys, we are mobilizing. The location is Angel Grove," James said into his Morpher alerting the rest of Team X.  
>The first thing James did when he got to Angel Grove was go straight to Archerina.<br>He had his Spiral Saber in hand and used it to destroy the arrows that Archerina sent at him.  
>He then grabbed her by the neck and asked, "What did you do with my parents?"<br>"I made them my slaves. I might let them go if you do whatever I say. Do we have a deal?"  
>James was conflicted doing whatever she said could get him in trouble with the others but he might not get this opportunity again.<br>"Deal."  
>"Good. Now attack your friends."<br>James didn't move.  
>"Do it or your parents are dead."<br>James then rushed towards the others regretting what he was about to do.  
>The first person James got to was Kyle.<br>Kyle saw James coming up to him and smiled.  
>"Hey, buddy. Let's take these guys down."<br>James then started slashing Kyle but Kyle blocked the slashes with his Quantum Defender.  
>"What are you doing, James?"<br>"Sorry, buddy but this is something I have to do."  
>James slashed once again and when Kyle blocked with his Quantum Defender, James quickly put his Spiral Saber's hilt in his left hand and blasted Kyle with his Astro Blaster.<p>

He then went on to the next closest person, Travis.  
>James blasted Travis as he walked up to him.<p>

"James, what has gotten in to you? Don't you remember I'm your friend?"  
>"Of course I do, but blood is thicker than water."<p>

After James dealt with Travis, he blasted Luna, John, and Sonia with his Spiral Saber Booster Mode. The attack demorphed them and James began to turn around and walk away.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"You told me you'd let my parents go if I attacked my friends and I did. And know this, I don't care if my parents' lives are in danger. I won't kill my friends."  
>"You will fire on the Quantum Ranger at full power, now."<br>"No, I won't."  
>Archerina then knocked James out, slung him over her shoulder, and left.<br>"James," Kyle said as they hurried to their vehicles to get back to Power Command.

Meanwhile at Power Command every single part of the universe was being scanned for James and so far nothing. Everyone was about to give up hope when they received a transmission.  
>"Captain, we are receiving a transmission," Kyle said.<br>"Put it on."  
>Archerina appeared on the screen.<br>"What have you done with James?" Luna asked.  
>"He's fine and so are his parents...for now. I'm challenging the Pink Turbo Ranger. If she refuses James and his parents will be kissing this world goodbye."<br>"Where is the challenge taking place?" Sonia asked.  
>"Blue Bay Harbor. Meet me at the forest in one hour or else." Archerina answered while ending the transmission.<br>Sonia then turned around and started to leave the command center only for Travis to put his hand on her shoulder.  
>"Where are you going?" he asked.<br>"Blue Bay Harbor. Where else?"  
>"You know she might not keep her word," Luna said.<br>"It doesn't matter. If it was any of us James would do everything in his power to save us."  
>"Well, we're coming with you," Kyle said.<br>"Fine, come on."  
>They all then ran straight for the vehicle hanger and morphed on the way and raced to Blue Bay Harbor.<p>

They arrived at the forest in a matter of minutes. "Archerina, I'm here. Show yourself, you robotic coward," Sonia said.  
>"I'm right here, Ranger," Archerina said walking out from behind a tree.<br>"Where is James?" Luna asked.  
>"Right here," Archerina said dragging James out from behind a tree.<br>"Where's James' parents?" John asked.  
>"They're right here as well," She said while some Cogs brought out James' parents from behind some trees.<br>"Now, we will have an archery challenge. The winner gets James and his parents," Archerina said.  
>"Fine by me," Sonia said confidently.<br>Archerina had six targets in place. She shot an arrow at the first target and got a bulls-eye. She shot at the second target, bulls-eye. She shot at the third target, bulls-eye. She shot at the fourth target, bulls-eye. She shot at the fifth target, bulls-eye. She shot at the sixth target and she missed the bulls-eye. It was at this time that James and his parents woke up.  
>"Come on, Sonia. You can do it," James said.<br>Sonia then got ready and aimed at the first target and got a bulls-eye. She shot at the second target, bulls-eye. She shot at the third target, bulls-eye. She shot at the forth target, bulls-eye. She shot at the fifth target, bulls-eye. She shot at the sixth target, bulls-eye.  
>"That's impossible. No one defeats me. Cogs, kill the hostages," Archerina said in a fit of rage but before James' team could draw their their weapons.<br>"Call to the beast inside, free the tiger."  
>"Time Manipulation Burst."<br>Cody then raced forward untied James and his parents and got them out of the way before the Tiger Spirit destroyed the Cogs that were about to kill them.  
>"Cody, what are you doing here?" James asked.<br>"We came here to kick some evil ass. And the Captain and Miranda had us come save you and your parents."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Don't thank me, I'm just doing this for Miranda."  
>"Whatever. Mom, Dad. Stay here. I'll be back in a bit. Let's Rocket!"<br>James then kicked one Cog and tossed another two more into four more before jump slashing three more Cogs to get to Archerina.  
>James lifted his Spiral Saber up, ready to slash Archerina, who had turned her bow into a sword. Archerina then blocked the slash with her sword.<br>The rest of James' team was about to come help him when he said, "Stay back. This is my fight."  
>James then kicked Archerina and then tossed in the air. He then turned into the Red Battlized Ranger and slashed Archerina with his Spiral Saber before saying, "Kyle, Travis, let's finish her off epically."<br>Kyle and Travis activated their Mega Battles and got ready Kyle flew up towards Archerina and slashed her with the Mega Battle Sword while James fired the Battlizer Missles. Travis then slashed with the saw on his Mega Battle weapon.  
>She then said before she and the Cogs left, "You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back."<br>James saw a Power Gate and everyone went inside before debriefing the Captain.  
>After the singing contest James was talking with his parents and everyone was standing there behind him smiling.<p> 


End file.
